I Love You
by NCBS15
Summary: I'm not really sure what this is. It's basically a story about a bunch of PJO and HoO couples. It takes place in a fantasy world I made up for the story. The first couple is Percabeth. I suck at summaries. Please just read!


A/N: Hey guys! The plot bunny's name is Jerry. Wait, I think I named him Phill. Wait, maybe it's name is Jeremy! Yeah, his name is Jeremy!

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN A FEW OCS!

THE FOLLOWING OCS BELONG TO ME BUT YOU MAY BORROW THEM WITH PERMISSION!

Dominic Black

Brooklyn Fisher

Ryan/Monica Andres

Benjamin Green

Victoria Solace

Kristen Rose

Nikki

Jess

Claire

Fawn

Max

Raven

Taylor

Celine Moon

Hevin Pendragon (Look at a definition of his last name. His family is welsh. They are full of themselves...)

Note: Every other character is mentioned in the books at least once. Please note that if an OC has a name from the books, it was totally unintentional.

This is a story about the PJO and HoO gang finding love. It takes place in a different time period and everyone is human. In the story, the world has a tri-kingdom. There are three royal families in one kingdom. Yeah, it's strange. In the time period, women could not get nice jobs. They either helped their family with the farm, became a maid, or didn't work at all. There were a few lucky girls that got jobs though. It wasn't the best time period to live in. Parents chose who the children married in most cases. Girls usually get married at age 16. Boys are considered men at age 13 and are expected to get jobs. Um, there were pretty big age differences between couples in this story. I won't make any super huge age gaps. The largest I'll probably use will be 5 years. That's sort of unlikely for me though. Most age differences won't be larger than three years. In reality the age gaps could be as large as 20 years give or take. If there are any questions you have, just ask and I'll answer them. And right now, I'm promising to respond to reviews. Please yell at me if I don't keep my promise!

OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT TO EXPLAIN THE UNDERWORLD!

The Underworld exists. No one knows it does. Well, except the royal family of the Underworld. The underworld is ruled by the king and his son. If there are Princesses, they are supposed to live above ground in the village. Their job is to act normal and find a husband. They are also required to house their brother when he comes to the village to find a wife. They aren't allowed to tell anyone about the existence of the Underworld.

I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THE A/N AT THE END!

If you guys want to read the usual character info I write, read on!

Character Info:

Percy Jackson-

Percy is the crowned prince of one of the royal tri-kingdom families. He is sought after by many females within the kingdom. Percy's parents had told him he'd be able to find his own bride. Apparently, it was taking him too long so King Poseidon and Queen Sally decided to take matters into their own hands. Now, Percy only has a week to find a bride or he must marry Lady Calypso Ogygia. He's only 19.

Brooke Fisher-

Brooke is Percy's sister. Therefore, she is the princess and third in line for one of the thrones. She has already been married off to Lord Monica Andres. Wait, I mean Lord Ryan Andres. Her last name has of course changed to Andres. Brooke is only 17.

Annabeth Chase-

Annabeth is just a simple peasant living in the village called Half-Blood Hill. She has gotten a job as a maid. Annabeth's parents have been looking for possible marriage candidates for their daughter. She is only 16.

Malcolm James-

Malcolm is a scholar. He has begun to tutor children in the village. Malcolm had been helping scout out marriage candidates for his baby sister, Annabeth. He has reached an age where he must begin looking for a bride. Malcolm is 19 years old.

Grover Underwood-

Grover started working on his father's farm as soon as he turned 13. Now, the farm belongs to Grover. He allows his sisters to help out though. Anyway, Grover really couldn't care less about getting married. He is 20.

Miranda Gardiner-

Miranda is a dreamer. She loves helping out on her brother's farm but dreams of a better life. She is really optimistic and makes the best of everything. She wants to be wed soon. Thankfully, her parents have received proposals for her hand in marriage. Miranda is just waiting for a decision. It's strange though. Miranda is an optimistic person who doesn't believe in love. She is only 17.

Katie Gardner-

Katie is and always will be a farm girl. She was raised on a farm and grew up working on it. She has had many suitors but denies them all. Her father has decided she needs a groom and has accepted a marriage proposal from Lord Gregory O'Reily. She is less than thrilled about the developement. Katie is 17.

Thalia Grace-

Thalia is a princess from one of the royal families. She is definitely forgotten. What I mean is that no one cares what she has to say because they forget about her. She has a ton of freedom. Thalia is 16.

Jason Grace-

Jason is the prince of one of the royal families. He is treated like the most important thing in the world. This makes him sort of an arrogant jerk. (I REALLY HATE JASON. I'LL BE NICE IN THIS STORY THOUGH!) Jason is engaged to Lady Reyna Andres. He is 20.

Piper McLean-

Piper is a maid. It's the only job accessible to a woman in her village. Well, it is now at least. She has had many marriage proposals but denies all requests because she doesn't want to marry a 40 year old man. Yeah, she has super high standards... Piper is 16.

Silena Beureguard-

Silena is a maid. It was the only job she could get. Well, sort of. Silena has had a lot of suitors but denies them. People expect she may be sweet on one of the blacksmiths. Silena is 19.

Drew Tanaka-

Drew got lucky. She became a seamstress. It was either that or become a maid. Well, there was one other option too... Drew loves her job. She avoids a lot of people but has still had plenty of suitors. She hates them all though. Drew is 17.

Mitchell Dove-

Mitchell is the village shoemaker. He is amazing at his job. Mitchell is one of the few shy men in town. He has not pursued anyone romantically yet. Mitchell is 25.

Ryan Andres-

Ryan is a lord. He is married to Princess Brooklyn Fisher. He was originally named Monica. It was later changed to Ryan. (I ASKED MY SISTER FOR HELP NAMING HIM BECAUSE I WANTED TO. I HAD NAMED A GIRL VERSION OF HIM MONICA BUT THEN I MADE HIM A BOY. MY SISTER TOLD ME SHE WASN'T GOING TO HELP SO I LEFT IT AS MONICA BY ACCIDENT! THEN WHEN I HAD HER EDIT MY CHARACTER INFO, SHE NOTICED AND CHANGED HIS NAME TO RYAN. THAT IS WHY HIS NAME WAS MONICA!) Ryan is 21.

Hylla Andres-

Hylla is married to Lord Benjamin Green. Yeah, her last name is Green now. She hates her sister. She hates her brother. She hates her mother. She hates her father. She hates her family. She loves her husband. She's a hateful person. Hylla is 19.

Reyna Andres-

Reyna is a lady because her parents are a lord and lady. Reyna has been betrothed to Prince Jason Grace for the past three years. They'll be getting married soon after she turns 16. Yup, Reyna is only 15 years old.

Bianca di Angelo-

Bianca is a princess of the underworld. Of course, no one knows that. They never will. The Underworld is a huge secret. Very few people know of its existence. Bianca wants to get married so she never had to go back to the kingdom of the dead. She hates it there. Bianca just turned 16.

Nico di Angelo-

Nico is the prince of the underworld. He has to stay with his sisters and try to find a bride. He's not too happy about it. Nico is 24. (Heh...)

Hazel Levesque-

Hazel is a princess of the Underworld. She really never wants to go back. Hazel is really OOC and is sort of bloodthirsty. Yes, she feels bloodlust. Well, actually she rarely does but she really does none the less. Hazel is 18.

Juniper Bush-

Juniper is a princess of one of the royal families. Her family cherishes her. She is allowed to marry whomever she choses. Juniper is 17.

Pollux Vineyard-

Pollux is a prince of the tri-kingdom. He was raised with tons of freedom. Pollux enjoys parties. He is looking for a bride. Pollux is 21.

Dakota Kool-

Dakota is a prince. He is the leader of a secret brotherhood of Kool-aid. Yeah, it does sound totally fake and made up. Dakota loves parties. He is looking for a bride- sort of. Dakota is 21.

Travis Stoll-

Travis is a nomad. He has no home. The boy lives off the land. He makes a living by studying lands and cultures throughout his travels. People pay for this information. Travis is well known by the people in the village. He visits every year. Travis is 21. He left home at age 13 and has been living as a nomad ever since.

Connor Stoll-

Connor is a porter. He just travels around and delivers stuff all day long. It's a pretty annoying job. Connor is 19.

Luke Castellan-

As soon as he turned 13, Luke started on his plan. He became a lord. Luke is 23.

Chris Rodriguez-

Chris is a knight. He loves his job. Chris has been in 6 wars. He is 20.

Zoe Nightshade-

Zoe is a maid. She has some how made it to age 23 without getting married.

Leo Valdez-

Leo is one of the blacksmiths. He is constantly inventing things too. Leo has a pet dog named Festus. He is 17.

Jake Mason-

Jake is another blacksmith. He loves his job. Jake is very dangerous when he doesn't get enough sleep. A tired Jake means death. Jake is 18.

Charles Beckandorf-

Beckandorf is another blacksmith. He enjoys his work. Beckandorf is 19.

Nyssa Smith-

Nyssa is a maid. She hates it. The girl is shunned by high class citizens. Nyssa is 16.

Michael Yew-

Michael is a lord. He is 20.

Austin Yew-

Austin is a lord. He is a womanizer. Austin is 25.

William Solace-

Will is secretly a lord. He is also a doctor and musician. Will is 20.

Victoria Solace-

Victoria is a singer as well as a lady (secretly). She performs for a living. The girl is really rebellious. In modern time people would call her a bitch. Vikki is 25.

Kayla Fletcher-

Kayla is secretly a lady. She performs like her sister. Kayla is 20.

Lee Fletcher-

Lee is secretly a lord. He helps his brother in the village as a doctor. Lee is 25.

Ben Green-

Ben is the village painter. He loves to work. Ben is 22.

Gwen Green-

Gwen is a maid. She secretly helps her brother on the shop. Gwen is 16.

Celine Moon-

Celine is a maid. She hates her job and longs to be a doctor. Celine is 22.

Laurel Moon-

Laurel is a maid. She knows that her sister helps her brother in the paint shop but keeps it a secret. Laurel is 22.

Frank Zhang-

Frank is a knight. He is successful in this career path. Frank has become a high ranking knight. He is 18.

Clarisse LaRue-

Clarisse is a normal peasant. She is really secretive. Clarisse is 17.

Lou Ellen-

Lou is the village and kingdom sorceress. She has extensive knowledge of herbs and magic. The girl had been successful in her career. Most villagers are scared to death of Lou Ellen. She only receives family members as guests. There is the occasional visit from the nomad though. Lou is 19.

Dominic Black-

Dominic is the village executioner. He lives in luxury because of this. Dommie also predicts the deaths of villagers. He is 26.

Rachel Dare-

Rachel is a lady. She was raised under strict order. Rachel became sort of rebellious. She does art. Art is sort of forbidden in her household. Rachel tries to scare off all her suitors. It usually works. She has had a few marriage proposals before. Rachel is 19.

Kristen Rose-

Kristen is a lady. She is loved by many. Kristen loves to get involved in people's love lives. She is sort of like the village Cupid. Kristen is 18.

Ethan Nakumara-

Ethan is a knight. He lost his eye in a war. Ethan isn't very well-liked. He is 24.

Calypso Ogygia-

Calypso is a lady. She isn't the richest but she is beautiful. Calypso has had many suitors. WHen they find out about her secret, they leave. She is 16.

Hevin Pendragon-

Hevin is a lord. He's really nice and understanding. Hevin is 23.

Larry-

Everybody hates Larry. It is common knowledge.

NOW I AM GOING TO INTRODUCE SOME MAIDS! THEY AREN'T REALLY MAIDS THOUGH. THEY ACTUALLY ARE UNDERCOVER AS MAIDS. WAIT, THEY ARE MAIDS. OFFICIALLY, THEY ARE NINJA LIKE PEOPLE WHO KNIW EVERYTHING AND MEDDLE IN EVERYONE'S LIFE! :D

Nikki-

Nikki has red hair (I don't though!) and blue eyes. (Eyes= Truth. Hair= Lie) She is probably the craziest. Nikki has lots of Slap Happy Moments (TRUE!) She can't drink Dr. Pepper out of a glass bottle because it makes her crazy. She'd start to see floating ham. (TRUE STORY!) Nikki is 15. (LIAR! WAIT, I'M THE ONE THAT JUST WROTE THAT! OH MY GOSH! I AM TURNING INTO A CREEPY PSYCHOTIC PERSON! AHHH!)

Jess-

Jess has black hair and purple eyes. She is another crazy person. Luckily, she is way more controlled than Nikki. Jess is 15.

Claire-

Claire is blonde with golden eyes. She is way too perky. Claire is 15.

Fawn-

Fawn loves hunting. She's always wearing animal pelts. Fawn has brown hair and eyes. She is 15.

Taylor-

Taylor has brown hair and green eyes. She is a psychotic person. Taylor is 15.

Raven-

Raven has black hair and black eyes. She is a ghost-like creature from the underworld. Raven is 15.

Max-

Max has really weird white hair and icy blue eyes. She is level

Headed most of the time. Max is 15.

A/N: HEYY! I AM OBSESSED WITH CAPS LOCK! I JUST WATCHED MY FAVORITE MOVIE! I ALSO WATCHED PIZZA MY HEART! IT'S A GOOD MOVIE! I'M LISTENING TO COUNTRY MUSIC! NOW I AM GOING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH SOME CHARACTERS!

ME: Hey guys!

Everyone: Hi Nikki!

ME: Grant! If you make any in appropriate comments I will make sure you are never born!

Grant: Like you'll actually walk in and try to stop my parents.

ME: I don't have to! I'm the author and I can do as I wish! I can just lay around eating potato chips while I kill all of you!

Chase: Dude, you better stop!

Sam: Yeah, seriously!

Sirius: Yeah! Me-ly...

ME: We weren't talking to you! Why did I even name you after my favorite book character from Harry Potter?

Everyone: ...

ME: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW GO TO BED CHILDREN! I DON'T EVEN HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT YOU BEING BORN! DO AS I SAY!

Everyone: Yikes! Your eyes are red!

ME: I DON'T HAVE VERY MUCH PATIENCE!

Everyone: Goodnight Aunt Nikki!

ME: Goodnight children that I created!

YEAH, I THINK I MIGHT BE A TAD BIT SLAP HAPPY RIGHT NOW! THIS STORY WILL BE PRETTY SHORT! I LOVE YOU IF YOU LOVE MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I'M STILL ALIVE RIGHT NOW! NOT REALLY BUT I'M ACTING REALLY STRANGE RIGHT NOW!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

NONE OF YOU KNOW WHO THESE CHILDREN ARE!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

'Why do we all have adult voices if we're little kids?'

NO ONE KNOWS! NOW SHUT UP!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

SORRY IF YOU'RE READING THIS!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I LOVE PIE!

NOW I'M GOING TO EAT THE INSIDES OF A PUMPKIN WITH A SPOON!

WAIT, I'D HAVE TO DEFROST THE STUPID PUMPKIN!

NEVERMIND!

I SHALL EAT A WHOLE WATERMELON WITH A SPOON!

WAIT, I DID THAT YESTERDAY!

I SHALL EAT A ZUCCHINI!

YES! A ZUCCHINI!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I WANT TWIZZLERS!

I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT DR. PEPPER FROM A GLASS BOTTLE DOES TO ME!

DON'T WORRY!

I DIDN'T ACTUALLY DRINK ONE TODAY!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

I JUST ATE SOME APPLESAUCE WITH A STRAW!

YAY!

I TOTALLY TRIED TO JUMP ON A TUBE WHEN I WAS AT THE LAKE BUT I MISSED AND LANDED IN THE WATER!

THE TUBE WAS 9 FEET LONG!

I AM AN IDIOT!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

MY NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE WILL BE MORE IMPORTANT.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I HATE IT WHEN I GET SLAP HAPPY!

I'M GOING TO BE REALLY EMOTIONAL LATER! JUST YOU WAIT!

GOODBYE!

YOU PROBABLY WON'T READ MY STORY NOW!

WAIT!

Me: Where's my book?

Grant: I don't know.

Me: Who the hell took it?!

Sam: You should probably ask the thieves!

Chase: Yeah!

Me: Okay, who took my zucchini?

Sirius: Didn't you say book?

Me: Yes. I meant zucchini! I'm just too lazy to change it!

Zena: I think it was Jeremy!

Me: I always knew that plot bunny was trouble!

Cecily: 'I knew you were trouble when you walked in'

Me: Stop singing!

Hexus: I got your zucchini.

Me: I always knew you were my favorite thief child!

Thief Children: Hey!

Jinx: Um, that's the decoy zucchini you bought!

Me: Oh my god! Give me my zucchini!

Trevor: I'll send someone to get it. I'm too lazy.

Scarlett: Send a thief child.

Me: Fine! Evan go get my zucchini!

Evan: Um, I didn't inherit thief skills!

Me: Ugh! Have your brother get my zucchini!

Evan: Okay! Logan, go get the zucchini!

Logan: Sis, I didn't inherit thief skills either!

Elaine: Ugh! I'll go get it!

Shay: But you're not a thief child!

Elaine: Shut up! Here's your zucchini!

Me: OMG! Thnx!

Nate: Why are you text talking?

Me: I feel like it! Let's go watch Mamma Mia!

Cecily: Yeah!

'Mamma Mia! Here I go again'

Everyone: Cecily! Shut up!

Cecily: Ugh!

Me: NAP TIME!

Everyone: GOODNIGHT AUNT NIKKI!

Me: WAIT! WE MUST WATCH MAMMA MIA! FIRST!

Everyone: Whoops! Sorry Aunt Nikki!

UMMMMM... I'M BETTER NOW... I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT RANDOM STUFF WAS... I REALLY JUST WROTE WHAT CAME TO MY BRAIN...

OH MY GOD! HIDE YOUR ZUCCHINIS! JEREMY HAS ESCAPED HIS CAGE!

Please read my authors notes in other chapters. I was just a little crazy this time...


End file.
